Johnnis Grey
|powers= Offensive #Children of Poseidon can fire a powerful blast of water with high pressure, the equivalent to that of a powerful fire hose. #Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive #Children of Poseidon can densify the water pressure in their own bodies, hardening their muscles and skin to the point where they are immune to physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Poseidon can innately breathe and heal slightly faster underwater. #Children of Poseidon can keep themselves and everything they touch dry in the water, unless they choose to become wet. #Children of Poseidon can make air bubbles form under water, some large enough to contain allies and sustain them for a moderate time before popping. #Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. Supplementary #Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. #Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #Children of Poseidon are able to summon and telepathically command equestrian animals, such as horses, giraffes, zebras and hippocampi. They can also do the same with all animals that dwell in the sea, the more animals summoned and the bigger they are. The more energy is drained. #Children of Poseidon can create the octopus form, a body of water formed around the user into a protective barrier of water with eight or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an attacking opponent or to intercept and seize incoming projectiles. The longer this form is maintained, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Poseidon can summon a tidal wave of up to 25-feet tall, which can not harm them. The tidal wave could injure an opponent and give the user a chance to flee. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Poseidon are able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocampi while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Poseidon are able to transform their bodies into a state of pure water for a short time, during this they are immune to attacks. The hydrokinetic abilities they already possess are enhanced by this state. the user will be extremely drained once the transformation ends. Unable to move and could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Poseidon always know their exact coordinates when in water and are able to innately feel the difference between freshwater and saltwater. #Children of Poseidon normally have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. #Children of Poseidon tend to be favored by animals of the sea. #Children of Poseidon often have a natural affinity for horses and many grow up to become equestrians. |pet=WIP |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= |quote2=WIP |file2= |file size2=155x0px |possessions= |likes=Sword Fighting and Surfing |dislikes=When people take advantage of me and my friends. |colour=Red |music=Rock |food=Blue Eggs |animal=WIP |book=WIP |quote3=WIP |drink=Coca Cola |song=WIP |movie=WIP |sport=Football-Basketball-Lacrosse-Swimming |other=WIP |skills= swordplay, surfing |weapon= Therists (reaper). A sword that turns into a bracelet when unused |strength= Swordplay |weakness= Too selfless |led= 0 |been=0 |model= |gender= Male |eye=Gold |hair=Black |height=6'2 |weight=120ibs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=11 |blood=AB+ |voice=Deep |marks= Scar on leg |body=Muscular |more images= |one=WIP |best= NN/A |worst= scar on leg |change=Doesn't care |mental=WIP |disorders=WIP |medical=WIP |mother= Michelle Grey (deceased) |father= Poseidon |creator= N/A |half= Poseidon's cabin |full= N/A |other relatives= N/A |family album= |home=Camp half blood |earliest=WIP |school=WIP |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=John, Johnny |native= English |languages= English, Greek |flaw= Too selfless |fears= Losing his friends |hobbies= swordfighting |motto= Never, EVER give up |won't=Hurt his friends |admires=N/A |influenced=His mother |compass=South |past person=His mother |current person=WIP |crisis= Calmly |problems=With help |alignment=??? |dream=Professional fencer |current=N/A |quote4=WIP |file3=Johnnis2.jpg |file size3=155x0px |vice=judgemental |bad=Bites his nails |sleep=Normal |quirk=Weird sense of humor |attitude=Calm, easygoing |talents=Fencing |social=Fine |relationships= Name Relation Feelings |ease= with friends |priority=Making sure his friends are happy |past= letting his mother die |accomplishment=Making it to camp |secret=If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret |known=no |tragedy=Mothers death |wish=That his mother wasn't dead |cheated=No |relates=fine |strangers=Polite |lover=N/A |friends=Selfless |familyp=None left |first impression=Nice |like most=How selfless he is |like least=He's TOO selfless }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:JosephDaley Category:Male Category:Johnnis Category:Grey Category:Scott Shilstone Category:Ryan Guzman Category:Model Already in Use